


Sweetest in the Middle

by morethansky (amphitrite)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, Intoxication, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sticky Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphitrite/pseuds/morethansky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camiens have a very special way of bidding close friends goodbye. Or: Chromia and Windblade give Nautica something to remember them by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> It's Thanksgiving, I'm tipsy, and I've decided this is the perfect time to post gratuitous ladybot smut. Because let's face it, there isn't _nearly_ enough out there. And hey, it's only right to offer some sort of thanks to this amazing fandom for the sheer amount of delightful, filthy smut it produces on a weekly basis.
> 
> This story takes place before the Lost Light takes off following the conclusion of Megatron's trial in MTMTE #30.

Cybertronians sure liked to drink. It seemed that was all a planetwide, galaxy-spanning genocidal war had led to. The revelry went on at all hours of the day. When did these bots even recharge? Not that Nautica was complaining; any place or time that premium-grade Engex flowed freely, she was game.

On the last night before her departure as a newly anointed member of the Lost Light crew, she and her Camien companions gathered at Maccadam's Old Oil House to say goodbye.

“Can't believe you’re breaking up the band,” Chromia said mournfully.

Windblade reprimanded her with a waggling finger: “Nautica’s off on an adventure! Aren't you excited for her?”

“With those idiots? She’d be better off sticking with us.”

“That's just her way of saying she'll miss you,” Windblade assured Nautica, who laughed and threw an arm around Chromia.

“Aww, I love you, too, Chromia!”

“I don't know why you even want to take up with that lot,” Chromia grumbled. “What we should be doing is figuring out transport to get back to Camien.”

“Oh, come on—surely even you can see what an amazing opportunity this is. A real ship with quantum engines! The possibilities are quite literally endless!”

“And Cybertron needs us,” Windblade added. “Though they may seem alien to us at times, these bots are our brothers and sisters. Besides, the natives are so . . . warriorlike, I’d have thought that you would fit in perfectly.”

“Their energon tastes funny,” Chromia complained. 

Laughing, Nautica gestured at the empty cubes and cups that littered their small table. “Yes, you certainly seem to hate it.”

“I didn't say it wasn’t efficient . . .” Chromia retorted, even as she poured herself another serving from the pitcher she and Windblade were sharing.

“Slow down, Chromia,” Windblade scolded. “Where do you even put that stuff?”

Lifting her cube, Chromia grinned deviously at her. “Just because you’re a lightweight and doesn’t mean the rest of us have to slow to a crawl. And let’s be real—Nautica can drink me under the table.”

“Damn right I can!” Nautica agreed, clinking energon containers with Chromia. 

“Well, at least you’ll be in good company on the Lost Light,” Windblade said. “I heard all those bots ever do is drink.”

“You know me, Windy,” Nautica said. “Show me a keg of triple-distilled engex and some quantum drums and I am all yours.”

Chromia snorted. “Yes, we know. However . . . You don’t leave until tomorrow morning. How about one last night as _ours_?”

Nautica’s plating flared, her wiring immediately heating up at her friend’s suggestive tone and the self-assured wink that accompanied it. Windblade’s wings twitched in interest, her optics dimming in unbridled lust. Though she didn’t say anything, the look she gave Nautica made her shiver in anticipation.

“Yes,” Nautica said, smiling. “I think I’d like that.”

*

Chromia slammed Nautica against the wall of the habsuite, roughly pressing their mouths together as she wedged her leg between Nautica’s to rub against her scorching hot interface panel. Nautica moaned into Chromia’s mouth, fingers scrabbling for purchase on her back as she leaned into the hard kiss. Chromia’s hands grabbed her aft, squeezing just hard enough to leave obvious paint scuffs. As Chromia’s glossa traveled down to Nautica’s neck cables, Windblade tugged on one of the wheels on Chromia’s back.

“Come on, I want to see her on the berth,” she said. Nautica’s cooling fans roared.

As soon as she was laid upon the wide berth, Windblade jumped on her. With a playful grin, she swiped her glossa across Nautica’s burning interface panel, greedily licking up the bright lubricant leaking from the seams. The panel snapped back with a quick click barely audible over the combined sound of their engines running hot. 

“Tease,” Nautica groaned as Windblade began running her mouth along the rim of her valve and nipping gently at the cluster of nodes just outside. Spike immediately pressurizing at the piercing surge of pleasure, Nautica gripped her friend’s helm, tugging her closer in an effort to get that lovely glossa in her valve. Windblade resisted stubbornly, instead sucking on the node cluster and making Nautica whimper.

Behind Windblade, Chromia stood with her spike firmly in hand, gazing at them with dimmed optics and a hungry expression. 

“Like the view?” Nautica said, spreading her legs further.

“Mmm,” said Chromia agreeably, moving closer to run her hands along Windblade’s back and cup her aft. She ran her hands along the shiny red thighs and tapped Windblade’s panel. “Open.”

Windblade obeyed, lifting her aft in the air as her spike filled out. Without ceremony, Chromia slipped a finger into her tight valve, moving experimentally. Windblade’s knees buckled, smashing her face against Nautica’s valve inelegantly. Nautica laughed as Windblade’s surprised squeal tickled her. She caressed Windblade’s helm, rubbing the sensitive gold crown extra hard. Windblade moaned at the combined sensations.

“Frag her good, Chromia,” Nautica said.

“I’m gonna frag _you_ real good,” Windblade mumbled between soft moans as Chromia slipped another finger in and began scissoring them, working her wide open.

“I’ll hold you to it,” Nautica said, tugging Windblade toward her valve to remind her about the task at hand. She began playing with Windblade’s wings, caressing the turbines and the ailerons in the way that she knew always got her friend revved up. 

At last, Windblade ceased her teasing. Her glossa slipped into the Nautica’s valve, sending sparks of charge through Nautica’s internal wiring as she purposefully stroked burning interior nodes.

“Yes,” Nautica moaned, pulling Windblade closer as Chromia slipped a third finger into her leaking valve and stopped stretching her in favor of thrusting roughly a few times. Windblade cursed, resting her helm on Nautica’s abdomen. Nautica thrust up at the pressure of Windblade’s chassis against her spike, humming in delight. She yanked Windblade toward her in a heated kiss as their spikes rubbed against one another, creating hot sparks of charge that traveled across their plating. As Chromia finger-fragged Windblade’s valve, Nautica wrapped her legs around the seeker’s petite waist and used her fingers to take advantage Windblade’s most sensitive transformation seams.

“Oh, Primus, Primus, Primus,” Windblade moaned, her frame shaking. “I thought we were supposed to be treating _Nautica_!”

“There’s plenty of time for that,” Chromia murmured, intent on her task of spearing Windblade on her fingers.

“I feel plenty treated,” Nautica added mischievously. “This is my favorite view.”

Windblade whimpered, gripping Nautica’s shoulders as the rhythm of Chromia’s thrusts quickened. 

“So wet, Windblade,” Chromia said, examining her lubricant-coated fingers. Windblade whined at the loss of contact.

Nautica grinned and leaned to the side. “Give us a taste,” she said, and Chromia extended her hand to push her soaked fingers into Nautica’s mouth. A bit of lubricant smeared across her lip components.

“Mmm,” she said, licking Chromia’s fingers demonstratively. “Now kiss me, Windy.”

Windblade obliged eagerly, clearly getting off on the taste of her own lubricant on another bot. But the kiss was interrupted by Chromia’s spike slipping into her valve, thick and long and striking every node inside. She moaned lowly at the delicious sensation of being thoroughly, gloriously filled. Nautica ran her servos along Windblade’s wings and up and down her sides as she shuddered and Chromia began to slam into her.

“Frag yeah,” Chromia panted, quickly establishing a steady rhythm. 

Sitting up, Nautica pushed Windblade up along with her so that she sat upright in Chromia’s lap, fully impaled on the impressive spike. She reached around Windblade’s quivering wings to pull Chromia into a kiss that was all glossa.

“C’mon, I want to see you ride her,” she whispered in Windblade’s audial.

Whimpering, Windblade obeyed and began to bounce on Chromia’s spike, pedes on the berth for leverage.

“Leave your optics on,” Nautica instructed, holding her gaze and thrusting her spike into her own fist.

“I’m close,” Chromia muttered as she began to thrust upward and quicken the pace, hot metal colliding obscenely as all the connection nodes on her spike and Windblade’s valve lit up in pleasure. No matter how many times they did this, it never got old, Chromia knowing exactly how hard Windblade liked it—hard enough to leave a couple of dents, but not hard enough to really hurt. 

Whenever Windblade was fragged like this, she was rendered a squealing mess. Not that Chromia was any less affected—she was just much quieter about it, groaning lowly into Windblade’s shoulder. When Nautica said, “Overload for me,” charge raced through both of their frames, and their cries echoed throughout the room.

“Now touch me,” Nautica said, the look on her face pure seduction. Neither Windblade nor Chromia needed to be told twice.

Before long, Windblade was holding Nautica’s legs over her head as Chromia—spike impressively unflagged—pushed into her dripping valve. Nautica moaned loudly at the delicious stretch and the strain on her joints, lubricant gushing out around Chromia’s big spike as her calipers adjusted to the girth. She loved the feeling of being held down and stretched like this, the sensation of her valve having to desperately reconfigure itself a unique sensation that always got her revved up. So much that Chromia had barely started moving when Windblade tightened her grip and a lightning-hot overload hit Nautica suddenly, leaving her shaking with pleasure.

But Chromia didn’t stop thrusting or even slow her pace, instead fragging Nautica through her overload as she shuddered and cried out, voice buzzing with static. 

“So lovely,” Windblade said, pulling harder on Nautica’s legs and beginning to lave the transformation seams on her calves with her glossa. The light sensation coupled with Chromia’s roughness and Windblade’s steady grip nearly sent Nautica over again.

“Hold yourself open for me,” Chromia ordered, lifting her aft so that her back curled upward and Chromia’s spike practically hammered into her vertically. Nautica shrieked as the shift in angle made it so every thrust struck the sensitive node at the back of her valve chamber that it had only grazed before.

Hands now free, Windblade hovered beside Nautica’s helm. Her fingers grazed purple metal with a teasing touch just light enough to drive Nautica mad. Her spike jutted out proudly from her body, somehow looking elegant even with transfluid leaking from the tip. Amid moans, Nautica grinned and grabbed for the spike greedily. “Don't be shy, your excellency,” she panted. “How about you ride my face, like old times?”

Eagerly, Windblade climbed over her, positioning her hot little valve over Nautica's mouth. Lubricant dribbled from the channel, smearing all over Nautica's face, deliciously warm. She extended her glossa to taste, hands coming up to secure Windblade by the aft as she trembled.

Chromia thrust into Nautica particularly hard just then, and Nautica surged upward as she moaned, her glossa and faceplate flush against Windblade’s valve. Windblade cried out, the sound of her palms slapping against the habsuite walls for leverage resonating in the room. Her fans roared as she squirmed, trying to get Nautica’s glossa in deeper.

Nautica tried something she’d read about recently, wrapping her glossa around the external node cluster and creating a suction motion as she pulled Windblade down on her own face. She turned off her optic feed so that all she could feel was the dripping warmth of a valve on her face and the ruthless rhythm of the spike in her valve. She loved the way her friend tasted, so hot and wild and wet for it. Windblade tried so hard to be so proper all the time, but she was way more interesting when she was losing her mind to Nautica’s valve-eating skills.

With a muffled shout, Chromia overloaded, slamming into Nautica as she shook. The transfluid buzzed warmly in Nautica’s valve, crackling with charge. Nautica moaned as Chromia retreated, dragging her spike slowly out of Nautica’s flooded passage. Windblade bucked appreciatively at the vibrations against her valve, grinding down on Nautica’s mouth.

Chromia took the moment to motion Windblade aside and flip Nautica over onto her front. She pulled her up onto her knees. Two fingers thrust roughly into her sensitive valve while the opposite hand slapped her aft once, hard. The sound rang throughout the room amid the whir of their cooling fans. Nautica gasped, jerking when Chromia's hand migrated to her neglected spike, smearing lubricant and transfluid all over its length. Windblade revved her engine, optics lighting up in voyeuristic pleasure.

“Beautiful,” she whispered reverently. "Can I get a taste?”

“Get over here,” Chromia said, teasing Nautica’s dripping valve with just the tip of her thick, still-pressurized spike. Nautica’s knees buckled.

Windblade’s spike soon replaced Chromia's, nudging at her valve, where transfluid mingled with lubricant.

“Are you ready?” Windblade asked, courteous as always. Nautica usually thought it was cute, but she didn't have the patience for it now, inches from another overload.

“Please,” she moaned, practically impaling herself upon the spike as she met Windblade’s careful thrust.

Nautica always forgot how surprisingly big Windblade actually was, and she choked on how full she felt all of a sudden. Windblade paused.

“I'm all right, keep going!” Nautica encouraged desperately, even as her valve protested halfheartedly, caught between hazy pleasure and a sharp pang of pain. Windblade slid partially out before slamming in again at a slightly different angle, and Nautica overloaded suddenly with a cry, head against the berth and aft in the air.

Lost in the throes of pleasure, Nautica barely noticed Chromia maneuvering around the berth until the big blue spike appeared before her face.

She opened her mouth eagerly, and Chromia shoved her length into Nautica’s mouth, all the way to the hilt. Just as she was slowly pulling back, Windblade slammed into her from behind. Nautica moaned around the spike in her mouth, trembling as she was impaled continuously from both ends. Still weak from two overloads so quickly in succession, her knees barely held her up. Windblade’s confident grasp on her hip plates was the only thing keeping her from collapsing.

“Hold up,” Nautica gasped between muffled cries. Chromia let up for a moment, rubbing her spike in an effort to tide off her impending overload. Trying not to get distracted by the enticing sight, Nautica retrieved a false spike from her subspace. Chromia’s optics lit up at the familiar sight of it. She moved closer to offer up her valve.

Nautica nudged the false spike slowly into Chromia’s slick valve, the copious amount of fresh lubricant making the journey relatively smooth despite the toy’s size. Spreading her legs further, Chromia groaned at the sudden intrusion, squirming. Once it was fully sheathed and connected to the nodes in Chromia’s valve, Nautica turned the vibration function on. The rhythmic humming filled the room, the perfect accompaniment to Chromia’s quiet, contented moans.

Nautica renewed her licking of Chromia’s spike, tracing her glossa up and down and around the ridges and biolights. As the false spike pulsed in Chromia’s valve, Nautica took her friend’s pressurized spike deep in her intake. Windblade matched the bob of her head, the clang of metal smacking metal ringing sharp as their fans whirred in an effort to keep up.

“So good,” Nautica moaned around Chromia’s aborted thrusts into her mouth, processor a haze of pleasure as hot spikes slammed into her from two ends and she was pushed and pulled between two fierce, beautiful bots.

Nautica felt filthy and delicious as Chromia and Windblade overloaded simultaneously and transfluid jetted into her from two spikes. She moaned as she felt the viscous liquid dribble down her chin and out her valve.

Gasping, she collapsed on the berth, limbs feeling like jelly.

“Mmm,” Windblade said, resting her still-extended spike on Nautica’s aft and playing idly with her well-used valve. “We’re not nearly done with you yet.”

As if in agreement, Chromia extracted the still-buzzing toy from her valve and pushed it into Nautica’s mouth wordlessly. Nautica sucked on it lazily, Chromia’s transfluid and lubricant mingling in her mouth as the vibrations tingled the sensors in her mouth. Chromia watched her intently, still radiating charge.

“Pass that here,” Windblade said, holding a hand out. 

“I think that one’s too big for me,” Nautica said, cheek pressed against the berth as she cycled her vents and Chromia stroked her helm with a rare tenderness.

In contrast, Windblade smiled a truly naughty smile that was so uncharacteristically devious that it immediately got Nautica revved up again. “Don’t worry, we’ll go slow.”

Nautica groaned, halfway between pleasure and anxiety, at the feeling of the false spike nudging at the rim of her sensitive valve. Because it was no longer buzzing, all she could feel was the massive girth pushing into her. She groaned at the stretch, pain bordering on pleasure.

“You can do it, sparkling,” Chromia said soothingly. “Gotta stretch you so that we can both fit in you.”

The image those words elicited made Nautica moan despite her exhaustion, lubricant slowly resurging from her valve immediately at the thought of being stuffed with both of her friends’ generous spikes.

“That’s it,” Windblade said, rubbing her external node cluster encouragingly. A wave of pleasure raced through Nautica, and the false spike slipped further into her.

“Oh, Primus,” Nautica gasped, spreading her legs in an effort to make room for the intruder.

“I prefer Cityspeaker,” Windblade said playfully, massaging the false spike past the second inner ring of Nautica’s stretched valve. Nautica whimpered and wiggled her aft, seeking some kind of friction to distract from the intense pressure. Reading her distress, Chromia leaned down to nip at her neck cables, fingers expertly seeking out the most sensitive spots on her chassis.

Once the false spike was fully seated inside Nautica, Windblade turned the vibration setting on and began to rotate it in tiny circles and gentle thrusts that sent pleasurable shivers up Nautica’s plating. She moaned as her calipers adjusted to accommodate the vibrating toy, even more aroused knowing that they would have to readjust again once Windblade and Chromia both crammed inside her.

After a period of time, Chromia said, “That’s good enough, I think,” gruffly, although her hands were still gentle on Nautica’s hot plating.

“Yeah,” Windblade said, sounding rather lightheaded. Nautica knew she loved being in control like this, wielding pleasure with a flick of the wrist. “What do you think, Nautica?”

“Just frag me already,” Nautica moaned, pushing up on her elbows for leverage to meet Windblade’s shallow thrusts of the toy. She wanted _more._

“Hmm,” Windblade said, and the next thing Nautica knew, a finger had slipped into her valve beside the thick toy. As it explored the elasticity of the rim of her valve, another slipped in beside it, scissoring out. The stretch was delicious and only left Nautica aching for more. “Yeah, I think that’s a good place to start.”

Nautica whined softly as the toy and fingers slipped out her valve, leaving her feeling stretched wide but horribly empty.

“Patience, sparkling,” Chromia said, tugging her up into a squat facing Windblade, who had lain beside her on the berth. Shivering with anticipation, Nautica lowered herself onto Windblade’s spike, clenching around the familiar girth and grinning at Windblade’s blissful expression.

Now positioned behind her, Chromia stilled her as she rose on the decadently decorated spike. She bent Nautica forward so that her palms rested on the berth and, with care, pushed the tip of her own spike inside Nautica’s valve alongside Windblade’s sizeable one. 

Nautica groaned at the intense sensation of being penetrated by two spikes, gritting her dentae as her HUD flashed warnings about the unconventional connection. Lubricant oozed from her stuffed valve, painting her thighs with the viscous liquid and mingling with previously spilled transfluid. Once both bots were sheathed inside Nautica, they paused to give her a moment to process the sensation. Her systems were on fire, error notifications piling up as she concentrated on the searing hot sensation of her calipers adjusting to the tight fit. It was amazing being so obscenely stretched like this, filled to the brim with her best friends’ spikes. It was utterly filthy, and she loved it.

“Okay?” Windblade murmured, pulling Nautica down into a messy kiss.

Nautica’s voicebox buzzed with static as she tried to answer. “Y-Yeah . . .” she said shakily. “Move! Please!”

They began to move in tandem, one spike striking deep as the other retreated. Any remaining hold on her processor dissolved, and Nautica cried out as the spikes pounded relentlessly into her. She loved the feeling of being so helplessly impaled and overstuffed. Fierce charge crackled throughout her body as the world narrowed down to the rough, desperate rhythm of being fragged by two bots she trusted with her life using her valve for their own pleasure.

She lost track of whose hands were touching her where, the world a blur of pleasure as Windblade and Chromia kept a pace that had her screaming and on the verge of losing her mind. Nothing could stop her overload, purple fingers scraping against Windblade’s shiny plating as white hot pleasure seared her circuits and sent her tumbling into a reboot.

When she was once again aware of her surroundings, the first thing she felt was Chromia and Windblade’s spikes retreating from her, a gush of transfluid following in their wake. Windblade hugged Nautica to her chest, kissing her helm reverently.

“Was it good for you, Nautica?”

Nautica laughed, valve aching but systems satiated. She would miss this, casual intimacy given freely by the bots she trusted most in the world. Chromia’s gruff caresses and Windblade’s shy but hungry dominance. “Let’s just say there’s little chance I’ll forget the two of you any time soon.”

Chromia sat beside them and stroked a possessive hand on Nautica’s lubricant-streaked aft. “Good,” she said smugly.

Windblade lifted a hand to entwine her servos with Chromia’s, warm and familiar on the purple plating. Grinning mischievously and pulling Nautica up into a kiss, she murmured, “So . . . You up for round two?”


End file.
